


you looked at me (like i was someone else)

by isacabral



Series: you know i'm such a fool for you [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oh my god they were quarantined, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka the sequel i didn't know i was gonna write, and they were quarantined, week 2: quarantine, weekly bechloe challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: After weeks of being cooped up inside their home, Beca decides to own up and ask Chloe out on a date.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: you know i'm such a fool for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708975
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	you looked at me (like i was someone else)

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my roommates in quarantine au.
> 
> i wasn't gonna do this but got bullied by an anonymous llama to do so. he blackmailed me with fluff. so there you have it. enjoy!

Beca had always known Chloe was hot.

Sure, she may have denied the burgeoning attraction simmering inside her to grate on Chloe's nerves instead — squashing the little voice in her head that commented on just how cute Chloe was when she got flustered. But she couldn’t deny her roommate’s innate beauty.

Except now, after she’s had the chance to explore every inch of Chloe’s remarkable body with her eyes, hands and mouth and discover all the hidden details about her — like a birthmark on the underside of her left breast shaped like a lopsided heart, the scar left by her transplant surgery or the small line of freckles leading the way down Chloe’s stomach — Beca found that Chloe’s beauty levels increased tenfold.

And the tattoos. _Oh god, the tattoos_. Some were small, like the ladybug on her right wrist, in honor of her grandmother’s childhood nickname for her and the sanskrit on her right ankle that translated to ‘brave’.

But Beca was pleasantly surprised when Chloe’s shirt and bra came off to see that the underside of her breast and ribs were traced by a delicate blue-ish forget-me-not branch — “ _it’s about caring for other people,_ ” Chloe had sighed airily when Beca had asked, lips tracing its outline with soft kisses. Beca also was delighted to see the treble clef on the back of Chloe’s neck — “ _to remind me to keep my rhythm_ ,” Chloe whimpered whenever Beca kissed it. However, she especially loved the words inked to Chloe’s hips. 

_lights will guide you home and ignite your bones_

“So I remember that I’m not alone,” Chloe explained while Beca’s hands tenderly traced over the words repeatedly. “That there will always be something out there to guide me, even if I’m feeling lost and confused.”

Suffice to say, Chloe’s tattoos had her hotness level rising off the charts and it wreaked havoc on Beca’s unsuspecting feelings. How was she supposed to resist such a woman? She never stood a chance.

So when Beca caught herself thinking about asking Chloe on a date — inside, of course, given that they were still quarantining — it didn’t really surprise her. She wanted to get to know her, with their clothes on, for once. Beca wanted to know what made Chloe smile with unbridled glee and longed to listen to embarrassing childhood stories or even to Chloe ramble about anything that popped into her mind. No, everything.

She wanted to know everything.

Beca wanted to swipe Chloe off her feet. So she started working on a plan.

//

“Uh, Chlo?”

Beca didn’t know why she was so nervous. Over the past few weeks she has seen Chloe in various states of undress, whimpering, moaning and begging for more. Technically, the hard part was over. And yet, her palms were sweaty and she could feel herself trembling as she sat across from Chloe in the kitchen, their breakfast remains in front of them.

Chloe acknowledged Beca with a hum, scrolling through her Twitter feed on her phone, her feet tangled together with Beca’s under the table.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Beca rushed it all out in one breath.

Chloe let out a little laugh, her eyes still glued to her phone. “Like we have done everyday since the lockdown?”

“No,” Beca bit her bottom lip. “As, like, y’know. A date.”

Beca watched nervously as Chloe paused, dropping her phone on the table clumsily. She took a deep breath before actually looking up to Beca and she could see the same nervousness she was feeling reflected back at her in Chloe’s eyes.

“Are you asking me out? On a date?” Chloe clarified.

“Well, not out,” Beca tried to joke, but she knew her tone betrayed her. “Since we still can’t. But I was thinking about, I don’t know, maybe I could cook you dinner? And we have candles. We could set the table by the window and—”

“Beca,” Chloe interrupted Beca’s nervous ramble.

Chloe reached across the table, taking a hold of Beca’s clammy hand and intertwining their fingers. She had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips and her eyes were looking at Beca with something akin to adoration. 

A blush spread across her face. _Damn it_.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Chloe said, her smile growing bigger as Beca felt her cheeks burning even more. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Chloe arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

“Uh…” Beca shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know, maybe?”

Chloe rolled her eyes — _God she was adorable_ — and got up, huffing. “You’re an idiot,” she grumbled.

“Hey!” Beca protested.

“Well, you are,” Chloe still sounded a little exasperated, but she was smiling. “And I have classes until 7. Does 8 sound good to you?”

“You need a whole hour to get ready to go to the living room?” Beca smirked teasingly.

“Excuse me for wanting to dress up,” Chloe said. “So, 8?”

“8 is perfect,” Beca agreed, smiling. “Does that mean I have to dress up too?”

“It’s up to you,” Chloe winked and sauntered away, shaking her ass for good measure.

Beca barked out a laugh, finally allowing herself to feel excited. She had a date to get ready for.

//

They were running low on groceries but Beca knew Chloe had placed a delivery order a few days before that was due in a few hours. She spent the morning crafting a playlist for their date while Chloe worked her way through several yoga poses in the living room. She claimed it was because it had more space but Beca _knew_ she was trying to distract her. The infernal, not-so-hidden smug look in her eyes gave her away pretty easily. 

But Beca was too focused on her plan to let herself be distracted.

(Okay so she stole a few looks that might have lingered on the beads of sweat clinging to Chloe's neck — on her fucking tattoo. Beca was only human. There were only so many things she could resist before she caved.)

After a leftover-pizza-lunch, Beca was free to work on their stay-at-home-date, as Chloe retreated into her room for her online courses. She had a couple of ideas on what to do. She just hoped Chloe liked it.

//

Standing in front of the full-length mirror on the back of her door Beca fidgeted with the cuffs of her nicest flannel, trying to get it to lay just-so. She may or may not have been extra careful applying her makeup, making it darker than usual because of an off-handed comment Chloe made the other day about how sexy she found it.

Dinner was ready — prosciutto wrapped chicken, to match the ridiculously expensive wine Beca had splurged on — and so was dessert — chocolate dipped strawberries, Beca wasn’t the best baker — so she had no more excuses to delay the inevitable. So she sucked in a deep breath and knocked on Chloe’s bedroom door.

Beca _so_ wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her. “Wow.” 

Dressed in high-waisted skinny jeans and a sleeveless button-down shirt — _Jesus Christ, those arms_ — hair up in a ponytail and minimal makeup she had managed to take Beca’s breath away. 

“I hope that was a good wow,” Chloe’s smile was teasing but Beca could detect a hint of nervousness in it.

It made Beca feel more at ease to know she wasn’t the only one fretting about what was happening.

“You look… amazing,” Beca sighed, licking her lips unconsciously as her eyes raked over Chloe’s body.

She needed to snap out of it or she’d never be able to follow through with her plan of getting to know Chloe. Fully clothed.

“Thanks,” Chloe blushed and Beca couldn’t help but smile. “So do you.”

“Right,” Beca cleared her throat, trying to get things back on track. “For you,” she handed Chloe an origami lily she had spent far too long crafting while their dinner was in the oven. “I figured since I couldn’t really get you flowers.” 

Chloe accepted it with a small smile, letting her finger linger against Beca’s hand just a tad too long. 

“You’re so corny,” she said softly, placing the origami on her bureau. “Come on, let’s go. I’m starving.”

//

“You know,” Chloe commented after they finished dinner and were just enjoying the chocolate-covered strawberries and wine, sitting side by side on the floor in front of the center table where Beca had set everything up. “If someone had told me before this whole thing started that we’d be here…” she gestured vaguely towards Beca. “I’d think they were insane.”

“What surprised you the most?” Beca couldn’t help but smirk. “The fact that I can cook or that my room is actually cleaner than yours?”

“ _You,_ ” Chloe’s prompt answer caught Beca off-guard. “You’re what surprised me the most.”

“What do you mean?”

Beca could sense her earlier nerves simmering in the pit of her stomach and tried to calm herself with a big gulp of wine.

“You were always so stand-offish. Aloof,” Chloe shrugged and Beca winced. “But you care. So much. And for me!” her laughter carried on the disbelief she was feeling. “It’s all very surprising, that’s all.”

“You’re not hard to care for, Chlo,” Beca said, turning so she could face Chloe. “Caring for you, _about_ you… it’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Cheeseball,” Chloe let out an embarrassed laugh.

“I’m serious!” Beca exclaimed. “You bring this shit out of me, dude. You make me want to make you dinner and get paper cuts from folding origami and watching a million musicals that I don’t even like and—”

“Wait,” Chloe interrupted her again. “You don’t like musicals? You work with music!”

“I don’t like movies,” Beca shrugged. “I mean, they’re fine, I guess. I just think they’re predictable and I never make it to the end.”

“But…” Chloe stuttered. “We’ve been watching movies. _A lot_. It’s basically all that we’ve been doing, Beca!”

“That’s not true, I'm pretty sure we’ve spent most of our time naked,” Beca defended, earning herself another eye roll from Chloe.

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms and pouting before looking at Beca again. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Because you get so excited about these movies you’ve apparently seen a million times,” she explained. “You know all these nerdy details about them, you recite most of the lines under your breath and you sing along to all the songs. You have a really beautiful voice, by the way,” she bumped her shoulder against Chloe, managing to elicit a small smile out of her. “They make you happy. And… I like seeing you happy.”

Chloe groaned but the glare she directed at Beca lacked any actual annoyance. “It’s really hard to be mad at you when you say stuff like that.”

“Sorry?” Beca laughed. “You can try and stay mad at me a little longer or we can move on to the second part of the night.”

“Oh really?” Chloe arched an eyebrow up to Beca, her face revealing the less than PG-rated thoughts she was harboring, “and what’s that?”

Beca could tell Chloe was surprised when instead of kissing her, she simply got up, fumbling a little with her phone until she pressed play and the intro of Joji’s _Slow Dancing in The Dark_ played through the JBL speaker Beca had set up earlier.

“Dance with me?” she smiled down at Chloe, extending her hand to help her up.

It may not have been what Chloe had been expecting but Beca knew it had been the right move. From the way Chloe’s eyes sparkled to the way she held onto Beca as they swayed barefoot across the kitchen, Beca knew.

She knew that there was no denying her feelings anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think here or on tumblr: @snowonebutyou


End file.
